


Trapped

by Susquip



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Claustrophobia, Dissociation, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Panic Attacks, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: "I'm sorry Tommy but I can't afford you messing this up" Wilbur cornered him."Wait, wil, what are you-?" Is that obsidian?"It's okay, it'll only be about an hour" no no no an hour i can't i can't i can't-"Wil please I-I-I'll stay out of it okay just please don't I can't" Wilbur shoved him in an obsidian box.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 732





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You’ll stay in this cage until this is done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945119) by [Yorokobi_669](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorokobi_669/pseuds/Yorokobi_669). 



> If Yorokobi_669, Tommyinnit, Jschlatt, or Wilbursoot want this taken down then it's gone bitch.

"I'm sorry Tommy but I can't afford you messing this up" Wilbur cornered him.

"Wait, wil, what are you-?" Is that obsidian?

"It's okay, it'll only be about an hour" no no no an hour i can't i can't i can't-

"Wil please I-I-I'll stay out of it okay just please don't I can't" Wilbur shoved him in an obsidian box.

"I'm sorry Tommy I swear I'll be back" 

And the light disappeared. His only chance of escape, blocked off.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

Nononohecan'thecan'thecan't

He can't fucking breathe.

Helphelphelphelp 

"help Help HELP PLEASE ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME!" He banged on the obsidian, scratched until his nails bled.

Don't cry don't cry don't cry it'll be okay

He slid down against the wall.

"h-help pl-please" tommy sobbed out

He couldn't breathe oh god he was going to die. He started hyperventilating his fingertips were starting to go numb.

Oh shit he was going to pass out oh no-

...

A moment of peace before he realized where he was.

How long has it been? Wilbur should've been back by now. He swore he'd come back.

nonononono

He started scratching at the wall again. His fingers hurt but it didn't matter, the only thing that matters is getting out of this fucking hell hole

He heard far away screaming. And just for a second everything felt like it would be alright.

Then he realized it was his voice.

The wall he was scratching felt softer. Maybe he could break out.

And then he felt a warm liquid.

When did he start scratching his arms?

He tried to scream but then he realized he was already screaming. When did he start screaming again?

And then it all stopped. Well actually it didn't it just felt... further away?

Everything felt further away... so far away.

How long has it been? Is Wilbur back yet?

...

He saw a bright light

" "

what?

" ommy?"

who?

"TOMMY STOP YOU'RE HURTING YOURSELF!"

stop what?

Tommy only realized he was still scratching when he felt hands grab his own hand.

"Tommy can you hear me? I need you to stop screaming and try to breathe okay?"

He was screaming?

Oh yeah he was screaming

"Tommy you gonna be okay, I'm gonna help you okay?"

"w-who?" His voice was hoarse and shakey from screaming for however long.

"It's me, it's Jschlatt, do you remember me?"

Nonononono schlatt's here? Oh god he's gonna die nonono please help wil-

"Hey don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you don't worry we're here to help, okay Tommy?"

He nodded

"Okay first thing first, lets get you out of here okay? Here let me help you out."

He reached down and hugged him.

"Okay up we go, lets get you back to manburg okay? Don't worry we'll take care of you arms and get you something to eat how bout that?"

"s-schlatt w-what happened? Is wil okay? W-what happened to the festival?"

"Don't worry Wilbur's okay, he's been out for a few days now cause he was a little too close to the explosion, but he's okay and should be waking up soon. Wilbur accidentally exploded the tnt a little too early so it didn't do much damage, well not to us"

"But don't worry about that right now, we need to get you fixed up okay?"

"yeah... thanks Schlatt" Tommy buried his face in Schlatt's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it uwu i like reading comments so i mean if you want to... 👉👈


End file.
